Don't Starve/Version History
Since late 2012 when Don't Starve became available to the public, there have been periodical updates, which introduce new content, fix glitches, or balance the game. The final major update before the game's official release on the PlayStation 4 was in October 2013, after which all updates focus on bug-fixes and performance. The player must download the latest patch before playing the game. This page lists updates to the base game. For the version history of the Reign of Giants DLC, see here. For the version history of the Shipwrecked DLC, see here. For the version history of the Hamlet DLC, see here. For the version history of Don't Starve's multiplayer expansion, see here. __TOC__ January 10, 2019 - Quality of Life Welcome to 2019 everyone! We start the new year with an update that brings several nice and fun features from Don't Starve Together to regular Don't Starve. These additions were added the base game and all DLCs. * Beefalo taming and riding (Saddles, Brush, Saddlehorn). * The Ewecus (for Steel Wool). * Fences (Gates and Walls). * Bundles (and Wax Paper and Bee's Wax). * Mini signs (and the Feather Pen for writing). * Action Key ability while holding an item on your cursor. * Trap pickup using the action key. Rev. 302970 *Fixed the craft tab scrolling crash January 11, 2019 - Hotfix Rev. 303169 *Fixed the Flingomatic *Fixed the brush crash *Fixed Beefalo shaving *Fixed several animation bugs when riding *open close gate use anim fixed *Fixed the ApplyBuildOverrides crash on baby beefalo *Fixed disappearing items in shift-click January 14, 2019 - Hotfix Rev. 303256 *Character stays stuck by goo properly when hit while gooed (Bring friends or armor.) *Fixed graphics glitch when examining *Fixed Wilbur run when riding beefalo *Fix for assert when burning a minisign in Vanilla worlds *Fix assert when placing a gate in Vanilla or ROG worlds *Dismount with controller fixed *Fences should load properly *Beefalo mounts attack and take damage properly January 16, 2019 - Hotfix Rev. 303804 Features *Fast Scrolling craft menu tabs as in DST *Skeletons can be hammered for Bone Shards in base DS now. Bug Fixes *Fixed missing minimap icon for cave entrance/exit in ROG *Mount injured hud fx fixed *Mount speeds fixed *Missing Mount animations fixed (actions properly limited) *Can’t bundle bundles now. *Fixed autumn colourcube in ROG worlds Rev. 303895 *Fixed crash when using crockpot in vanilla worlds Rev. 303992 *Fixed mousewheel scrolling in crafting tabs on OSX and Linux February 27, 2019 - Hotfix Rev. 311861 *Added Salt Lick to all versions. *DLC compatibility popup can now be navigated with joypad. July 4, 2017 - Bugfix Rev. 222215 *Catcoons and other such "home" spawned critters won’t overpopulate now. *Wx78’s overcharge will save between games and world hops in ROG save type games. (already worked for Shipwrecked compatible worlds) *A failed operation on the Drying Rack won’t crash the game now. *Bringing Blueprints to a world where their object does not exist won’t crash now. *The planting sound will play properly now on some items it wasn’t before. *Characters will now use their special battle cries for some critters. *Fixed issue with input dropping for some people on Mac OSX. April 27, 2015 - Bugfix Rev. 134052 Changes *Added a mod function to query the game's id. TheSim:GetGameID will return “DS” for Don’t Starve and RoG, and will return “DST” on Don’t Starve Together. This can be used to allow modders to have a single code base for mods that they distribute to the DS and DST Workshops. DST will be getting a new optional variable in their modinfo file named api_version_dst, which will allow the same mod info file to be used in both Workshops. *Enabled /LARGEADDRESSAWARE for Windows builds to help address memory issues with large mods. *The Mods screen now does a version check before downloading Workshop mods and doesn’t download them if they haven’t been updated. This functionality was brought over from DST, and will help users on slow internet connections who are subscribed to numerous mods.. Bug Fixes *The crock-pot-insta-rot issue fixes that were implemented in DST have been brought over to DS. This affects both the stewer component and dryer component. *Herd size bugs. Bugs that caused beefalo and rock lobster herds to grow out of control were addressed in DST and those fixes have been brought over to DS. November 19, 2013 - Bugfix Rev. 89932 Gameplay fixes *Integrated better driver and resolution messages. *- Default bindings for 360 wired controller on OSX *- Wired 360 controller is detected by available buttons/sticks on OSX *Allow multiple containers to open when you are using the mouse and keyboard *Fix for KEDS-179 - Don't allow controller deployment from within a container *- #1292 Cave and follower information is cleared when saving with Complete Level *Fix for interrupted actions when hit *Fix for entities not falling asleep when teleported *Fix for stale component reference in projectile *You can properly deploy or murder captured butterflies *New pot file. *- Fix PS4 triggers always held under OSX *Add help text for load widget *Fix for WX-78 dying on load if he's upgraded a lot and has a lot of effigies *Fix for putting putting partial stacks in a container. *Add help text for buttons ("select") and popup dialog ("back") functionality. *Cave entrances shouldn't show up in adventure mode *Fix for flickering walls and such. *- #1295 on screen controls don't store controller id between updates to ensure that they are always displaying the correct control tips *Put an upper limit on the number of birds Wickerbottom can spawn at once to avoid out of memory birdameggedon *Hide the crafting menu when using the pause inventory *- #1292 World clock is only advanced to the player's age when entering or leaving caves, not after travelling with the teleportato *- Additionally the player's age is reset to 0 when entering a world with an age of 0 when not ascending/descending, otherwise the next ascend/descend will advance the world to the previous age value *Put a cap on map zoom-out *Fix customization screen override loading *Fix for minimap not clearing properly. November 14, 2013 - Bugfix Gameplay fixes *Add naughtiness to smallish tallbird *Shadow Puppets scare rabbits *Wilson is invincible while sleeping *Fix recipe prototyping to work with new tech level splits *Fix for Winter is generated in spite of the 'Season' preset setting being set to 'Only Summer'. in the 'World Menu' *Fix for Wolfgang saying how mighty he is and totally ruining everything in the intro NIS *Make Telelocator Staff check for water when teleporting randomly *Prevent infinite loot fountain from beaver-gnawed spiky tree *Stumps can now be lit on fire after loading. *Stumps now propagate fire. *Fix for placing structures after eating a glow fruit *Fix maxwell mine visibility *Heat Stones work in backpacks *Instead of clearing followers from saveindex on load which can result in them being lost, clear followers on any save that is not an ascend/descend *Fix crash when lureplants eat bees *Now reset the color cube on load to deal with loading and saving between insane and non insane games. *Made Evergreens and cave entrances non-clickable when they are first worked to stop you from interacting with them by accident *Planted Pine Cone has different name from unplanted *Abigail is now tagged as a "character", additionally the tentacle will retaliate against anything in range that is attacking it *Lantern swap bug fix *Lantern can't be turned on in pocket *Killing a Baby Beefalo is very naughty *Made a "SelfStacker" component and added it to the houndstooth, monster meat and spoiledfood to improve base clenliness and performance in very long games *Rubble no longer crashes *Armor will always return 0 damage if the absorb percent is >= 1. *There is now only one "Sinkhole" room per task. This will remove the case of regularly seeing two cave entrances near each other. *Made "characterspecific.lua" a component for items that are only supposed to be on one character. Added it to all character specific items. *Fix bug where nightmare stuff was getting turned on in second overworlds *Fix for occasional cave gen fail *Fix for Wes talking *Walrus blow dart is no longer targetable/inspectable during flight *Fix for two bugs: Leif not exiting frozen once hit and minotaur being stunlockable. *Made Beefalo manure in the old way, and fixed a problem with their babies never showing up *Catcher now makes sure the projectile it's tracking is valid before attempting to preform functions with it. *Combat function now ensures that the entity it's on is still around before calling GetDistSqToInst. *Ham Bat no longer loses durability from being used, but does spoil over time *Ham Bat and flower hat both display spoilage graphics instead of text percentages in order to reflect that they are spoiling over time *Fixed occasional invisible Maxwell intro bug *Properly report farm plot fertilization success *Make the build placers opaque so that they show up better *Make burnt Trees more visible when they are highlighted *Deerclops will knock down anything he collides with that is tagged "tree", allowing him to pass through. *Divining Rod will not disappear when attacking. *Made Ham Bat non-edible to avoid interface confusion. Gave it higher damage to compensate. *Garland is not edible to reduce interface confusion *Make dusk announcement more generic, so that it doesn't mention fire. *Inventory items that also have brains will now hibernate while they are held by an owner. *Bees no should no longer buzz while in a container. *Fix for mandrake crash when travelling between cave levels. *Use consistent language for the settings screen in FE and pause menu *Fix for inventory items getting into a bad state when you try to put them into an already-full chester *Birds can no longer be killed while flying away. *Shadow Creatures will not trigger tooth traps. *Fix woodie, chester contents, and beard issues when time catches up when leaving / entering caves *Fix for dropping equippable tools under full-container conditions *Maxwell's Shadows will now die when he does. *Fix Bee spawn schedule Controller stuff *Added a controller debug menu *Improved attack/interaction picker *Added vibration (it can be toggled off) *Added controller hints to the front end screens and made them more consoleish when a controller is attached *When using dpad to use un-equipped item on the scene, it will now be equipped if required *Fix for item-on-item interactions with controller *Fix "for science!" button controller focus when you beat the game *Inventory hint stays up longer *Added trigger tooltips to inventory and crafting bars *Controller tips for inventory and container items are at more sensible offsets *Add louder controller focus change sound *Added repeat rate for controller page/value changes *Hooked up sounds to page flips *Don't play scrolling sounds after the ends of the crafting menu *When using a controller pressing the "INVENTORY_USEONSELF" bind will now first toggle deployable mode on (if applicable) a 2nd press will execute any action related to the bind if deployable mode was triggered. *Keep the crafting menu open as you open and close the map *Make controller scrolling move a page at a time in the character select screen *Changed the sense of the rotation buttons to be more logical *Controller focus movement in FE has repeat when held *Use the correct string (based on type, not index) to name the controller you're configuring on the controls screen *Added default PS3 controller bindings on OSX *Added various missing control bindings across platforms *Split ui focus controls from movement *Split prev/next controls from prev/next page, bound to spinner *Controls screen listens for pgup/pgdown, scrolls by half-screens so you can see some paired controls better *Deprecated "custom control" values which are unused inhouse, hopefully unused in mods *Increment control mapping version, invalidating users' current mapping settings (sorry!) *When hovering a stackable item over a stack of the same type the hint now says "Put" instead of "Swap" to match the behavior Performance *Re-enabled mipmapping on pc - the game should look much cleaner at low resolutions now *Set up better timer code for osx and linux *Lots of GPU / shader optimizations - the game should run better on older cards *Made Killer Bee brains cheaper *Made controller button popup checker cheaper *Fire fighting ) - Perf improvement with burning trees (lights in general). Light buffer is now quarter res (actually it's fixed res) *Lua spike prevention - no deferred userdata cleanup, timeslicing "built-in" UI fixes *disable crafting/inventory opening when you are a beaver *adjust recipe description text over slightly *properly pause game when prompting the player to confirm activation of adventure portal so that controller input isn't picked up by the game *The audio settings are automatically changed when starting a new game on a fresh install *fix scrolling issue with crafting UI *Fix mousewheel zoom on map screen *clock is now more legible *Don't stop FE music when a character is selected *Updated fonts in inventory bar for legibility *Spoilable inventory items now also have a highlight outline behind their icon/text *fix text cut-off in crafting menu *replaced big arrow button anims with image buttons *hide hud and squelch interaction when going through wormhole *map screen panning is smooth instead of chunky *Remove non-functional open/close prompt for equipped containers when using controller *arrow added to hud for backpack *inventory bg is one solid image *move chester open menu up to the top of the screen *opening chester will close chests and vice-versa (so they don't overlap) *Display deaths recorded as "unknown" as "shenanigans" instead Misc *Did full string pass - there should be no more missing strings *Player character Art is high-res for nicer closeups October 22, 2013 - All's Well that Maxwell Characters: *Maxwell has his player power. Creatures: *Mosquito drops loot. Items: *The "Totally Normal Tree" now spawns in the world. Screens: *A "Top Mods" section has been added to the mods screen. Tweaks/ Changes: Creatures: *Depths Worm attacks now ramp up over an increased time period. *Spitter Spiders had their range and projectile speed decreased. Items: *The Miner Hat can now be refueled. *Wickerbottom's books have descriptions. *Tooth Traps and Bee Mines are now "deployable" objects. They can no longer be packed too closely by dropping them. General: *Rearranged some of the front end. *Added FX to mining animation. *Added FX to book reading animation. *Improved feedback when taking damage over time. *Added some additional music to the Ruins. *Made some improvements to the text widget. *Improved console screen focus. *Improved controller controls and prompts for Teleportato. *Added additional art to the credits screen. Controls: *Action button will now harvest Farms, Crockpots and Drying Racks. Creatures: *Befriending music will now play for Bunnymen and Chess Monsters. *Batilisks have been given a strong stomach. *The Ancient Guardian will drop his horn again. *Shadow Hands will appear again. *The Pig King will no longer throw Gold on top of himself and surrounding Obelisks. *Chester no longer uses the old death effect. *Pigs will not panic if given any light source. *Fixed a bug that was preventing pathfinding from working with Walls. *Shadow entities no longer appear as chunky messes in the Mac and Linux versions. *Chess Monsters will now retaliate when being attacked by other chess monsters that are following the player. *MacTusk's Ice Hounds will no longer respawn instantly under the right conditions. *You can no longer click-spam Pigs to force feed them and gain extra Manure. *Fix for bee/mosquito sounds so they don't accumulate at the world origin. Items: *The Lazy Forager’s Amulet will now also pick up any animals that are caught in a Trap when the trap is collected. *Pumpkin Lantern no longer bounce when placed. *Snurtle Shell Armour will provide protection again. *Picking a Mushroom as day phase changes will no longer cause the mushroom to regrow immediately. *Breaking down a Crock Pot with a completed food item will cause the item to drop in the rubble. *Tents and Sleeping Rolls now properly restore body heat. *The Glow Berry is now tradeable. *Tree Stumps can now be burnt. *Creatures can no longer walk through walls that have been destroyed and rebuilt. *Fixed some issues with save/load states on Light Plants. *Heat Stones now emit light if they are heated up outside your inventory. *Items do not rot on death in caves. *Walls no longer sleep - this should help with some caged animals escaping their pens. *Fixed some issues with the Forager Amulet duplicating traps. *Boomerangs now works against the Tentapillar. General: *Light effects on Nightmare Lights can now be clicked through. *Rearranged some items in setpieces to allow for proper pathfinding. *Players will now react to being hit by bees and mosquitoes. *Music will play during credits on the standalone version. *Fixed some issues with resurrecting. *Water is no longer culled while still on screen. *Fixed some issues with the player appearing at the wrong location when changing cave levels. *Actions are now canceled when you change your tool mid-action. *Maxwell's Shadow no longer lingers in the world during the intro. *Shadows now rotate correctly. *Cleaned up some TaskInTime calls to prevent memory growth. *Made Cave Gen a bit more consistent in an effort to remove MaxWorldGen crashes. *The book reading FX is now canceled if the action is. *The HUD will now hide during the tent's fade out. *Shift clicking now works properly between backpacks and player inventory. *Removed double-click sound when clicking build recipe. *Fixed beesplosion when trying to stuff bees into a full container. *The confirmation window will now close if you press "no" when entering Maxwell's door. *Fixed a crash that happened during the loading of some adventure levels. *Adventure World (two worlds) will no longer crash on generation. *Fixed a bug where you could get stuck in a state by pressing the map button while trying to sleep. Controls: *You can now add placeable items to a fire while using a controller. *You can now press and hold to hammer. *You can now navigate the controls screen with a controller. *Fix for issues with using keyboard controlled crafting and mouse walking. *Fixed items disappearing if you tap pickup very quickly. *"Useable" items like the Telelocator Staff and Bush Hat can now be used when playing with a controller. Characters: *Lucy the Axe will no longer continue to talk after finishing adventure mode with Woodie. *Fixed some layering issues on the final level of adventure mode. *Camera doesn't shake when doing work as Woodie. *Woodie the Werebeaver now uses separate attack and action buttons. *Player character will not emit frost breath when facing upwards. *Tuned locomotor to prevent jittering at higher player speeds. Modding: *An official mod titled "The Screecher" has been added. Mod System: *Mods which overwrite core game assets have usually crashed the game unless the game is restarted once. Now a mod can specify this to force the game to restart when the mod is loaded. *Mods can now specify an arbitrary save slot instead of using slots 1-4. This is useful for 'game mode' mods which don't sit nicely on top of an existing Don't Starve save. Assets: *Road textures can now be overwritten by a mod. World Gen: *Can now specify the range of background nodes to generate for each node in the level definition. *Tasks with blockers can now specify what their "blank" nodes are in case you don't want it to be ocean. *Tasks have a little more control over internal connectedness by specifying a custom crosslink factor for rooms, and whether or not the rooms are generated in a loop. Development: *AddGameDebugKey and AddGlobalDebugKey are now global functions, so mods can utilise them for testing. *Better logging when animations and builds are missing. *Sublime Text, a great script editor, is now packaged with the mod tools in Steam! Use this when working with Lua files for syntax highlighting, multi-file search, and other handy editing tricks. October 1, 2013 - Six Feet Under Modding *Required setpieces and prefabs are now specified in level files instead of being hardcoded in world gen. This means you no longer have to have teleportatos in your custom levels. Check out "ordered_story_setpieces" and "required_prefabs" in scripts/maps/levels/survival.lua to see how we are using this for our own maps. *Mod uploader now works on all platforms. *A bunch of new modding tutorials have been made. Check them out here. General *You can now dig up turf that is underneath a road. *Pigs, characters and bunnymen's text are bigger Creatures *Added a worm enemy to the caves. *The Ancient Guardian has a new short range melee attack that it will use when its target is close. *Rooks can no longer instantly kill any monster in the game during a charge. *Followers will have an easier time keeping up with their leader. *Fire hounds are now freezable, but with a higher resistance than normal. *Ice hounds are now burnable. *Gobblers will now drop two drumsticks on death. World *'DEATH IN THE CAVES NOW WORKS AS IT DOES IN THE OVER WORLD. IF YOU DIE YOUR SAVE FILE WILL BE DELETED.' *You can no longer regenerate caves. *Followers will follow you between cave levels. *Time is synced across cave levels. *Resurrection mechanics work between cave levels. *Cave world generation changes: **Improved cave generation. Areas should feel more unique. **Added a couple new biomes: ***Red and Green fungus forests ***Sunken Swamps *The nightmare has further influenced the caves. Fissures can be found throughout. *Spilagmites work like rocks and can be totally destroyed. *Added new art for the entrance to the ruins. Items *The worm drops a magical food item. *The Thulecite Crown has a new magical effect. *Fire darts can now target non-burnable creatures, but will not do damage. You can use them to thaw frozen creatures. Controls *Controller support added! A few screens and objects still need to be implemented, but the game is mostly playable with a controller. Expect to see improvements in controller functionality within the next update. *Controls can now be modified from the Pause menu, rather than needing to quit to the main menu. Bug Fixes *Wilson no longer says "It's getting late, I should make a fire" while in the caves. *Wilson will no longer say "It's too bright out." when attempting to use a sleeping item in the caves during the day time. *Sanity loss no longer changes based on time of day in the caves. *MacTusk can now pathfind back to his camp if he's led very far away from it. *Improved graphical effects on MacTusks projectile. *Beefalo will now wake up when they're on fire. *You can no longer trade with sleeping pigs. *Removed small holes in cave worlds that were previously pillars. *Player now reacts to bee and mosquito attacks. *Cancelling a placement while wielding an item with a right click action will no longer trigger that action. September 10, 2013 - A Moderately Friendly Update *New asset pipeline tools in alpha release! *Animation importer for Spriter. Spriter is included with the Don’t Starve Mod Tools and the projects will be processed and imported into the game. *Automatic atlas generator for .png images. No more fiddling around, now a .tex and .xml file will be created for each .png in your mod. *Custom audio banks and events. Using FMOD designer you can create your own sound banks and run them in the game. In addition: *Re-laid out the mods screen in anticipation of controller support. Creatures *New Damaged Knight *New Nightmare Monkey *Slurpers are now more aggressive. *You can repair chess junk piles with gears to spawn a friendly chess mob. *Speed up the descent of the depth dwelling spiders. *Splumonkeys no longer use the “follower” component while they harass you. This should make fighting back easier. World *Added a day/night cycle to the caves (this is not synced with the upper world) *Added a new pillar type into level 1 caves. Craftable Items *Houndius Shootius - Protection from nasties. *Potted Fern - Make that base look good. *Deconstruction Staff - Save precious materials. *Thulecite Walls - A wall made of thulecite! *Thulecite Crown - A helmet of Thulecite! Discoverable Items *Items in the ruins will now sometimes drop “Thulecite Fragments” which can be refined into thulecite. *The ancient guardian will now drop a horn when killed. *Fishing in the wilds ponds will now produce an eel . *Changed the art for the splumonkey spawner. *Increased the number of uses the Pick/Axe has. Bug Fixes *You can no longer fix walls with healing items. *Ice hounds will no longer spawn in great numbers from walrus camps. *Woodie will no longer slide around the world when in werebeaver mode. *The Magiluminescence amulet no longer gives off light while on the ground. *Fixed crash when enemies destroy structures. September 12, 2013 - Hotfix Rev. 85089 *Crash when taking the teleportato to the next survival world *Crash when attacking a shadow creature *Crash when continuing a save slot that is between worlds *Map screen pan sensitivity August 20, 2013 - The Stuff of Nightmares World Generation: *New Level: The Ruins! **The abandoned ruins of a once great civilization are now in the second level of the Caves. **Discover the cause of their demise while you explore five new areas within the ruins. New Creatures: *You will come across ancient clockwork monsters in the ruins. *The terrifying Ancient Guardian lurks within the labyrinth. *Beware of ambush! The Dangling Depth Dweller spider has been added. New Items: *New crafting tab: Ancients! *'Discoverable Items:' **Thulecite **Slurper Pelt **Green Gems **Lichen **Broken Clockworks **Relics **Ancient Statues **Nightmare Lights **Ancient Pseudoscience Station **Pillars **Ornate Chests **Thulecite Walls **Wilds Pond *'Craftable Items:' **The Pick/Axe: Dual functionality! **Magiluminescence: Light the way while keeping your hands and head free for activities! **The Lazy Explorer: Don't like walking? This staff is for you! **Construction Amulet: See all the inefficiencies in your crafting. **Thulecite Medallion: Track the ebb and flow of ambient magic levels. **Belt of Hunger: Keep all that important food inside you! **Thulecite Suit: Protection from things hitting you. **Thulecite Club: Hit things! Screens: *Keep track of your deaths in the new Morgue Screen. Changes *Walls have been removed from the cave levels to improve the gameplay experience. *Splumonkeys and Slurpers have ventured further underground and taken refuge within the second level! *The Gemology tab has been removed. Items from this tab are now either in the magic or ancients tab. *Orange and yellow gems no longer drop from stalagmites and earthquakes in level 1 of the caves. *Slurpers no longer drop beard hair. *The cost of the Prestihatitator was adjusted. *Cleaned up the main menu by moving many of the buttons into the "Options" sub menu. *The camera now rotates in 90 degree chunks again. *Added more bindable controls. *There are now separate action and attack buttons. August 21, 2013 - Hotfix Rev. 83742 *Fixed a crash that was caused when certain items were loaded. *Fixed an issue that caused old worlds to sometimes crash. *Fixed an issue that caused crashes when using traps. *Changed the camera rotation back to 45 degrees. August 22, 2013 - Hotfix Rev. 83854 *Fixed additional issues with traps *There is an attack button (F) and an action button (space), and a force attack *modifier (ctrl) *You can hold these buttons to repeat actions/attacks *The action radius is the size that it used to be *The attack button will autowalk you to a target if you are not currently WASD walking *Dragging the mouse to walk, and then passing over the UI will not stop you *The attack button will not automatically target friendlies or neutrals. You can use the force attack button with it to initiate combat *If you press attack, and there's nothing around, nothing happens. This feels kinda gross, but it was confusing if you whiffed on a friendly. *Action button mining works again August 23, 2013 - Hotfix Rev. 83974 *Fixed crash when rook smashes certain structures *Adjusted targeting rules for attack button - will attack previous target and 'enemy' structures by default July 23, 2013 - Hungry For Your Hunger New Creatures: *The adorable Slurper is a glowing cave-dweller who is hungry for your hunger. *A new mechanical minion, the Clockwork Castle, has been seen stomping around Maxwell’s parts of the world. More Gemology: *Yellow Gem and Orange Gem can now be found while spelunking underground. *Star Caller’s Staff (yellow gem) - Summon your very own tiny star for light and warmth! *Lazy Forager’s Amulet (orange gem) - Because bending over to pick things up is so beneath you! *Telelocator Focus - Use this construction to control the wild energies of your Telelocator Staff. Other improvements: *Control customization! Change your control settings from the main menu. *The research system has been shuffled around to separate Magic and Science; build the new Prestihatitator to access the Magic side of research. *Splumonkeys will now pick up (and wear!) hats. Who doesn't love a monkey in a hat? July 26, 2013 - Hotfix *If the game can't load due to broken mods, it will disable all mods on the next load. These mods can be re-enabled from the menu. *Fixed a crash when some creatures die, including Chester. (Not that you should ever let Chester die....) July 2nd, 2013 - Strange New Powers New Character: Woodie the Lumberjack He's a fun-loving Canadian who spends too much time in the woods. His axe talks to him, and he has a terrible curse. New special powers for the unlockable characters: Willow *Gets a sanity bonus from being near fire *Impervious to fire damage (and probably heat when that becomes a Thing) *Gets a unique lighter that acts as an infinite torch with a very small radius *Has a lower max sanity *Lights fires at random when her sanity is low WX-78 *Can eat spoiled food with no penalty *Starts with very low stats, but can upgrade himself by eating gears. *Takes damage in the rain, but creates light from the sparks *Can get hit by lightning, causing it to gain 100 health, as well as gain increased movement speed and produce a circle of light around it. Wes *Has pathetic, low stats *Can make balloon animals that lowers sanity by 5 each Wolfgang *Has a large stomach *Faster sanity drain in the dark and near scary things *Gets damage and health bonuses when his belly is full (and penalties when it is empty!) Wendy *Lower combat damage *Less afraid of the dark and monsters. *Carries around Abigail's Flower. When it is charged (it takes a couple of days), a blood sacrifice will summon Abigail! *Abigail is a lot more useful now, and will last until she falls in battle Wickerbottom *Gets a bonus tech level *Has a high max sanity *Can craft books that can be read to cast powerful magic spells *Insomniac - can not sleep *Picky eater - higher penalties for spoiled food New creatures: *Splumonkeys - Cave-dwelling monkeys that just want to cause you trouble. Nothing is safe from their pestering! Barrels spawn Splumonkeys. *Pengulls - Mostly harmless penguinoids who leap from the ocean in the winter to form rookeries. Be careful if you disrupt their migration! New craftables: We added a new tab for gem-based items, and added amulets and staves for all of the existing colors. Watch this space for more mind-bending magic in future updates! *Red amulet - resurrects as before but also converts hunger into health *Blue amulet - harness the power of cold! *Purple amulet - Dare to gaze upon the terrifying nightmare world. *Purple staff - Warp space and time with teleportation! Mods: There is a new mod configuration screen that lets you activate/deactivate mods from within the game. Check out the modding forum for details! World Generation *When tree generation is set to more, then lumpy trees can be generated in normal forests. *Roads are wider and turn back on themselves less. Items *Gold, Fireflies, and flames shine with a redish, gold glow. Technical stuff *Evergreen trees now emit pine needle particle effects when chopped and fall to the ground with a thump. June 11, 2013 - It's not a rock! Mobs: *Tentapillar *Beardlord *Rock Lobster *Lureplant *Eyeplant Naturally Generated Objects *Red mushtree *Cave banana tree *Green mushtree *Ferns *New texture for certain Stalagmites Crafting *Bat Bat *Compass Food *Leafy Meat *Cave Banana *Foliage Technical Stuff: *Fire Pits and Campfires now extinguish when you sleep. *The game now saves at random intervals, instead of every morning. *Worn clothes will lose durability when sleeping at the same durability they would've lost not sleeping. *New world generation preset called "Lights Out". May 21, 2013 - Underground New World: * Caves Mobs: * Batilisks—drops Batilisk Wings or Monster Meat, produce Guano. * Two new kinds of Spider -- Cave Spider and Spitter—drops Spider Glands, Silk and Monster Meat. ** New Spider Dens with the appearance of Stalagmites covered in Webbing, known as Spilagmites. * Snurtles and Slurtles—drops a wearable Shell—Eats Rocks to produce Slurtle Slime. * Bunnymen—drops Meat, 2 Carrots or Bunny Puff ** Spawns from Naturally generated, and craftable 'Carrot Houses' ** They will start attacking you if you have meat in your inventory Naturally Generated Objects: * Mushtrees—a light source—drops 2 Logs and a Blue Cap when chopped. * Stalagmites—Similar to overworld Boulders. Drops Rocks, Flint, Gold Nuggets and Nitre. * Light Flower—a light source—grows Light Bulbs, used to craft and fuel Lanterns * New Turf - Mud, Fungal Crafting: * Lanterns—craftable light source. Both portable and refuelable. Uses Light Bulbs. * Fur Roll—craftable survival item. Multiple-use sleeping roll that restores health in addition to sanity upon use. * Rabbit Hutch—craftable structure. Houses one Bunnyman. Crock Pot: * Powdercakes -- Honey + Honey + Corn + Twig . Natural 'Events': * Earthquakes in Caves, that drop Rocks, Flint, Gold Nuggets, Nitre, Marble and Red and Blue Gems from the top making all of them renewable resource. Falling objects damage player on impact. Falling objects also cast a shadow, making them easy to avoid. **This event will cause the various types of Slurtle to emerge and feast on rocks Technical Stuff: * Shift-click moves items between open containers. Ctrl-Shift-click manipulates stacks in the same way * Abigail and Chester no longer trigger traps * Hammering is a RMB action * Bush Hat hide is an RMB toolbar action * Birds in Birdcages now sleep at Night, although they will wake up if player feeds them. * Tents can no longer be used in dangerous situations. * Sewing Kit can now repair clothing without it being taken off Bugs * If two pigmen who are befriended are told to break a burnt down tree, they will do it forever and give off infinite charcoal * Sometimes the Night Hand's sound will play in the day after the night. April 20, 2013 - The End of the Beginning *Finished Adventure Mode *Divining Rod - helps you track down missing portal pieces *Some of the Dress items have durability *Sewing Kit - repairs degraded clothing items *Wes is now unlocked by finding him in Adventure Mode *Beating Adventure Mode unlocks Maxwell as a playable character *Frog Rain *Butterfly Wings only heal 8 points of health now *RMB replaced with a right mouse button icon *Pine Cones need to grow before becoming tier 1 trees *Birds in cages no longer take RAW monster meat or eggs in return for fresh eggs *New sounds. *Spiky Bushes now grow twigs, and can be transplanted *Tallbirds can't be stunlocked *Maxwell's Light *Nightmare Throne *Nightmare Lock *Chests can be placed much more tightly *Updates moved to a 3-week schedule with earlier testing releases Crafting: * Added Sewing Kit recipe * Nightmare Fuel now requires 4 Dark Petals * Beefalo Hat now requires 8 Beefalo Wool and 1 Beefalo Horn * Top Hat now requires 6 Silk * Dapper Vest now requires 8 Hound's Tooth and 6 Silk * Breezy Vest now requires Koalefant Trunk and 8 Silk * Puffy Vest now requires Winter Koalefant Trunk, 8 Silk and 2 Beefalo Wool Bugs: * Using a Tent doesn't consume hunger (Could be intentional) * Koalefant's footprints in the edge of the world disappear after investigating the Suspicious Dirt Pile April 29, 2013 - Hotfix *Divining Rod is craftable in survival mode, and can help find the adventure portal *Fixed resolution problems when windows is set to use large icons and text *OSX and Linux versions save fullscreen property in settings.ini *Walls that have been destroyed and then repaired have proper collision *Fix crash when instantiating blueprints when you have already unlocked all crafting recipes *Fix linux save folder filename case issues *Triggered but still empty Traps do not play full animation *Berry Bushes play the right animation when Gobblers enter them at dusk *Updated credits list *Fix for crash when putting food into sick wormhole *Fix for crash when attempting to blow up the nightmare throne *Removed "beta" from chrome footer *Fixed external website buttons on credits page on chrome May 1, 2013 - Hotfix *Added "Default Plus" preset *Fixed issue where death menu buttons could become unresponsive *Gold-vein rocks always drop at least one gold *Increased Nitre drop rate on nitre rocks May 2, 2013 - Hotfix *User-overrides take precedence over preset overrides (so you can play default plus with fewer spiders if you like) *You can back out of the customization screen and go back into it and it won't forget your changes April 9, 2013 - The End is Nigh Technical Stuff: *The game now runs on Mac and Linux on Steam *The game properly supports monitors with aspect ratios other than 16:9 *You can resize the HUD in the options menu *The debug menu is disabled by default. You can enable it by editing your settings.ini New Craftables: *New armors: Grass and Marble *You can craft a walrus-tusk walking cane New Findables: *You can find blueprints which unlock some recipes early *Added lumpy trees that don't drop pine cones *Added pig heads on sticks in merm-land, merm heads on sticks in pig-land *Added titles at the start of adventure mode *Some resource types will randomly swap out in adventure mode levels *Wormholes are now much more common. Bug Fixes: *Some optimization work for worlds with lots of entities *Entity culling works properly with gigantic resolutions *Mushrooms don't re-grow in winter Bugs: *Tools and weapons can't be placed in containers by drag&drop over containers, they can only be placed directly into containers' slots. March 26, 2013 - Doorway to Adventure New Features *Adventure mode is now integrated into survival mode. In a survival mode level, you can find a special portal that will take you to the start of adventure mode. If you die in adventure mode, you will wake up back in your survival level, outside of the portal. From there you can try again (restarting at level 1, of course). Dying in survival mode is still perma-death-fatal, and retrying a survival level will always generate a new one for you. Any existing saves that you might have from previous patches will be interpreted as survival levels - you should be able to teleport out of them to get access to the new features. *New front-end screens for dealing with the save slots and the new game flow. *The adventure levels have been re-done to better match what their final structure will be. They’re still a bit rough around the edges, but you can start to see the overall sweep of the game now. Please see the detailed descriptions at the end of the change list. New Craftables *Healing Salve - Made from crushed spider glands and ash - heals 20 health *Lightning Rod - Protects bases against lightning, gives you a night of free light when struck. *Heat Stone - Place it near a fire to warm it up, and then carry it around with you to fend off the bitter frost. *Earmuffs - Made from rabbits, of course! *Piggyback - A fancier, bigger backpack (that slows you down!) New Creatures *The Bishop - guards Maxwell’s structures with lightning shots New Level Features *Chess biome! In adventure levels, Maxwell's influence has begun creeping into the environment. *Points of interest and traps - these are small, non-random areas that have good or bad effects. *Touch Stone - these mysterious stones act as one-time-use meat effigies if you touch them. There are a handful generated in each survival level. *Maxwell's Door - leads to adventure mode. *Pleasingly-arranged mushroom rings *One-way "Sick" wormhole (only in adventure mode currently) *Pig-head-on-a-stick - someone’s been busy! *Variant Berry Bush Tuning *Compressed the XP track. You now earn 20xp per survival mode day at a flat rate, and unlock all the XP-unlockable characters a lot more quickly *Characters have a bit more health by default. This is to reduce the number of one-shot player deaths, and give you more of a chance to run away from danger. *The player now has 15 inventory slots *When you advance through the teleportato in adventure mode, you can only take four items with you. Choose wisely! *Sanity depletion in the rain is less harsh *The HUD is a bit smaller, to show more of the game world *Removed low-level farm plots. We really didn’t need three versions of the same thing. *Deerclops, lightning and beefalo mating season are configurable through level gen parameters *Stepping on spider ground will trigger a response from the den *Tweaked mushroom spawn chances *Abigail has more health, but enemies will fight back against her Bugfixes *Many new map icons, including backpacks and Chester! *Crock-pot fixes: mushrooms count as vegetables, fixed frogglebunwich recipe *You can no longer carry an extra backpack in your hands as you walk around. *Werepigs don’t kite. They are too angry for that. *The death screen buttons should always work now. *RMB can be used to light things on fire when the torch is equipped (useful at night) *Added a default start node so that Maxwell and Wilson not occluded *Frozen ponds can't be fished anymore.. but you can walk across them. *MacTusk can miss you with his blowdart *Spiderhat / Miner hat show remaining fuel *Treeguards can be set on fire more than once *Lua console now supports arrow keys *Fireflies glow more reliably at the right times *Trap icons don't show up on the map when inside a container *Chester is immune to ghosts *Chester has much more health, and resurrects after only one day *Fix spider jump attack sometimes not actually jumping *Spider jump attack will not hurt Wilson when it misses *Birds that are flying away shouldn't restart their fly-away animations mid-flight *Rabbits will try to avoid a player between them and their home *Fix to Abigail/ghost movement stuttering *Ghosts pathfind, but will go through walls or objects if needed *Abigail will show up at least every 3 nights *Abigail will spawn some distance away from Wendy *Wandering creatures will try to avoid walls and water *Fleeing creatures will try to avoid running into walls *Fix apparent duplicate item when dropping item on the ground and then into your backpack before the drop happens *Fix infinite bees spawning from beebox by repeatedly saving/loading game *When murdering an entire stack of helpless creatures in your inventory, loot is gained for each individual, not just once *Waking up sleeping hunting hounds at night will rouse the walruses from their slumber *Fixed a bug where you could use a sleeping bag or tent during the transition from night to day to skip an entire day. Level Descriptions: The adventure levels are still being worked on and refined, but here's an idea of where the are right now and where we want them to be. Level 1: Near-constant rain and frequent short winters take a toll on your sanity and your fires. You must survive in these more extreme conditions as you hunt for the teleportato pieces. When complete, this level should feel similar to a survival level, but with increased pressure on all your resources. Level 2: This level is smaller and shorter than the previous level, but it is permanently winter! The aim is to survive the cold without any preparation time. When complete, this level should keep you moving quickly. Level 3: The level features a resource-rich central island, surrounded by dangerous lands containing each of the teleportato pieces. Right now it's still fairly lush, but eventually the outlying islands should be quite inhospitable! Level 4: Use the first land to stock up. Once you pass through the dying wormhole, you'll need everything you've got to survive. We're currently still working on the balance between the two lands. Level 5: This level should put your survival skills to the ultimate test, not only will there be harsh weather and tough monsters, but resources will be extremely scarce. Eventually. Right now it's just been roughed in, but it's still got lots of badguys in it! Level 6: Maxwell is still devising this level... March 29, 2013 - Hotfix *fixed the reusable Meat Effigy bug March 27, 2013 - Hotfix *new berry bush is affected by berry bush slider *spider scouts will call for reinforcements if you hit them near their nests *mist is less dense *fixed two-backpack spacebar loophole *fixed missing string for meat effigy recipe *mctuskcity setpiece is disabled (you didn't want to find that one...) *fix crash when picking up some burnt items *fix for crash in chest_foodspoil setpiece March 12, 2013 - A Little Rain Must Fall New features * Rain comes during the summer to ruin your fires and dampen your spirits. Watch out for lightning strikes! * Sandbox custom mode sliders are all unlocked. You can make the game really, really hard now. * Pathfinding works over long distances * Day length changes throughout seasons * Modders can bring up an interactive lua console with the ~ key Adventure mode * Put in very rough sketches of the actual adventure levels. It’s very rough at this point, and the ‘story’ bits are missing, but the basic structure is in place. * Added lots of little set pieces using new objects that try to impede your progress. New monsters * Clockwork Knight * Merm * Guardian Pig New stuff to build * Jerky * Honey Poultice * Gunpowder * One-man Band * Purple Gem * Fire Staff * Shadow Manipulator * Rainometer * Umbrella * Ham Bat New stuff in the world * Mushrooms - Red, green and blue * A bit of Maxwell ground is starting to creep into the world around some teleportato parts * Pig Torch * Wasp hives * (In)sanity Obelisks that block areas when you are (in)sane * Hound Mound * Two types of Ponds - Frog and Mosquito * Marble Pillars (mineable for Marble which are used to make checkerboard flooring for decorative purposes) * Evil Flowers and Dark Petals * Nitre * Egg * Carpet * Checkerboard Flooring Tuning * Magical recipes have mostly been moved to the shadow manipulator * Nightmare Fuel now can be crafted * Icebox require gears to create * Tallbirds spawn more often * Ponds freeze in the winter, and stop spawning things * Beefalo mating season is shorter, and there are fewer babies * Ranged weapons actually shoot projectiles * Treeguards drop special, magical wood that is used in some recipes * Health and Sanity effects of foods have been reduced (you restore these by other means now) * Monster meat perishes faster * Some fuels like ropes or dug plants burning time has been reduced * Blow dart causes more damage * Graves have gems, gears, and nightmare fuel in them sometimes Bug fixes * You can kill small creatures directly in your inventory / toss them into fires * Season onsets work better in adventure mode * AOE attacks cause area damage even if the targeted hit misses * Deerclops can not be stunlocked, and doesn’t panic when he is lit on fire * Koalefants can no longer fly across water when you aren’t watching * Koalefant tracks point more accurately in the correct direction * Attempting to store a weapon in Chester no longer attacks him * Chester follows through wormholes when using a backpack * Right click an equipped tool with another item no longer destroys the tool * When wilson uses up a tool, he automatically equips a replacement if one is available * You can no longer light Beefalo (or other creatures) on fire by using a torch on them * Mandrakes get picked up properly when using Spacebar February 26, 2013 - A Winter's Tale Winter Winter comes every 20 days or so, with snow and a new audio landscape. Ambient air temperature is modelled, and your character will get colder the longer he/she stays out in the open. Getting too cold for too long will cause freezing damage. You can extend your time away from the fire by wearing warm clothing. Nights are longer, and vegetation does not replenish. Bees and butterflies don’t leave their houses in the winter. Improved Mod Support There is a new mod API that should make mods break less when we update, and allows multiple mods to work at the same time. Here is some documentation on how to create a mod. Language packs are now actually supported. We supply a strings.pot template file with every update, and the game can load .po language files. This should make maintaining translations a lot easier, and you can use industry-standard tools. For more info, see here. New creatures: * Mactusk N' Son - Sets up camp in an igloo with his Son, and then hunt you with blowdarts and hounds. * Deerclops - He’s big, he likes to smash stuff, and he’s really hard to kill. You should probably just run away. * Winter Koalefant - You can harvest his warm winter trunk. * Snowbird - A winter bird that drops a new type of feather. * Mosquito - Spawn from ponds or Maxwell's Mosquito Traps. They eat too much and explode! * Blue Hound - Assists MacTusk N' Son with fighting and he has chance to drop Blue Gem New Drops ''' * Blue Gem * Walrus Tusk * Deerclops Eyeball * Tam o' Shanter * Snowbird Feather '''New Craftables * Ice Staff * Winterometer * Blow Dart (damaging) * Puffy vest Adventure Mode (continued) This update continues the development of adventure mode, and seeks to refine the difficulty curve. * Varying summer/winter lengths * Varying day/night lengths * New resource-starved worlds * Island chain worlds with lots of Worm Holes Sandbox Mode (continued) Added a new world creation screen. There are only a couple of options enabled currently, but soon you will be able to unlock more! Sanity tuning From our testing, we determined that sanity was coming on too early for new players, but was also easily avoidable by established players. The intention is for sanity to be a long-term lurking danger, so this was the complete opposite of what we were going for. Here are some changes to help rectify this: * Vegetables , Crock Pot foods don’t regen as much sanity * Monsters cause more sanity drain when near * Player’s Initial Sanity is higher * Pure darkness causes a large drop Sanity (instead of a gradient around a light source) * Shadowbeasts show up later in the Sanity curve, and are unattackable when you are not insane. * The Crawling Horror is weaker and the Terrorbeak is tougher * Charlie the invisible monster deals sanity damage when he hits you. * The sanity effect jiggles more slowly, so as to be less nauseating. Tuning / Fixes * Rabbit Traps work again * Maxwell leaves traps for you in Adventure Mode * Armor is less effective * Player attacks are less powerful * Pigs can’t be stunlocked, have less windup animation before an attack, attack less often, have more health, take longer to respawn, and attempt to kite their targets * Bees run around between attacks * Meat healing and health values adjusted * Dead rabbits respawn slower * Beefalo drop fewer meats * Honey doesn't heal as much * Honey generates more slowly in bee boxes * Spider Dens have more warriors, and cycle through levels faster * Spoilage is a bit faster in general * Stale food has less of a hunger penalty * Healing values are a bit lower in general * Ponds show up in more places * Eye Bone turns to ash during teleportation even if you hide them in a backpack * Teleportato pieces are more scattered, and have little setpiece scenes surrounding them * Pan Flute require a mandrake to craft * Darts shouldn’t miss targets that are walking away * More effective Bush Hat February 28, 2013 - Hotfix Balance: * Armor durability back to sanity-patch levels * Player does 34 base damage instead of 33 (so as to not leave creatures with 1 health that requires an extra hit) * Werepigs kite like normal Pigs Features: * Tent overhaul - acts as a multi-use Straw Roll (restores sanity, costs time and hunger) * Straw Roll has a normal hunger penalty, not a percentage Fixes: * Translation fixes (some spelling fixes too) * Possible fix for rare oncreep crash * Highest campfire light level circle is larger than the second highest February 29, 2013 - Hotfix * Fixed a crash on day 12 of Level 4 of Adventure Mode when the seasons change. February 13, 2013 - Hotfix New item: * Garland - a pretty hat made out of flowers that gives a small sanity buff until it rots away Bug fixes: *Abigail doesn’t hurt walls, and keeps more distance from you *Natural pig villages in new worlds won’t be too large *Bird traps take longer to trap birds *Wall repair is cheaper *Pigs say the right thing when they are befriended *Pigs don’t eat things off ground right when they are spawned *You have to force-attack to attack your own wall Sanity Tuning: *Making a prototype gives a small sanity boost *Crawling Horrors and Terrorbeaks don’t hit quite as hard, and have a bit less HP *You always resurrect (slightly) sane *Wormhole sanity penalty is lower *Nightmare fuel drops more regularly from shadow monsters *Killing a shadow monster boosts sanity a bit *Shaving increases sanity *Ground Watchers come later and are less numerous *Cooked vegetables give a small sanity boost *Creepy eyes spawn farther away from the fire *Shadow monsters don't teleport into the water when you hit them *Tophat is a bit cheaper to make *Pig friends give a smaller sanity boost *Max 3 shadow monsters at once (earlier was 4) *Mr. Skitts shows up less frequently *Wet goop does not restore sanity *Sanity penalty for eating spoiled food is not as strong *Reduced nightmarefuel crafting costs *Reduced night light insanity aura February 12, 2013 – Insanity! New Character: Wes - Do you think Don’t Starve is too easy? Try playing as Wes, the mime! He’s not good at doing anything! Sanity - The player character loses sanity when he is left alone in the dark, gets close to scary monsters, or does crazy things like eating monster meat or jumping through a Worm Hole. Sanity can be regained through acts of dapperness, like wearing fancy clothes in the sunshine and eating candy. Low sanity is not fatal, but strange creatures from another time and place are attracted to madness. There are new, powerful items that can be built from the Nightmare Fuel that they leave behind when killed. Save Slots - You can have up to four save games at once now. Your existing save will be imported into the first slot when you start the game for the first time. Sandbox Mode - This is the game as you all know it. There will eventually be a customization screen before you start a level, but you just get the default generation for now. Experimental Adventure Mode - When you start a new game, you can choose to play in adventure (i.e. story) mode. Currently, there are five levels of difficulty as you progress through the levels. This is an early test, so we have a lot of work to do to make these levels meaningful and fun. We also need to add the story’s ending. This is for experienced DS players who want a taste of the future. Pathfinding - Monsters and followers can navigate around corners and walls. Mod Support (steam only)- Modding is now allowed! We’re distributing the source scripts with the game, so have a look in data/scripts, and see what you can do. There is an example (machine-translated) French language pack included with the game to get you started. See the modding forum for more details. New Craftables: *Bush Hat - Hide from your enemies in plain sight. *Night Light - Light your nights with nightmare fuel. *Night Armour - Protects the flesh, but sacrifices the mind. *Night Sword - Live by the sword, go crazy by the sword. *Cobbles - Build your own roads. *Taffy + Pumpkin Cookies - New recipes! Mmmmmmm! Tuning: *The tent is cheaper to make, and doesn’t restore health any more. *Natural roads are curvy and look better. *There is a way for non-Wilson characters to find beard hairs in the wild. *Sometimes, when you find pig villages, they will have carrot and flower farms. *Lots of small, under-the-hood changes to the world gen. *Seeds provide less hunger. *Birds drop a feather -or- a morsel, never both. *Rabbits take longer to respawn. *Hounds drop teeth less often. *Traps and Toothtraps have slightly fewer uses. *Farms take a bit longer to grow. *Birds won’t land on seeds if you are standing too close to them. *Spider dens spit out less creep. *Creep without a spider den disappears. (As a side-effect, creep can no longer be picked up and placed.) *Walls have more health. *Torches cost more to build, but last longer. *Corpses are back! Bug Fixes: *There is much less mist in the graveyards, since it was causing performance and visibility problems. *Stuff that falls near the ocean shouldn’t disappear. *Stone walls don’t take fire damage. *Hounds don’t follow you through the teleportato. *You can’t be killed while you are using the teleportato. *Stumps no longer rain from the sky on loading some games. *Rabbits no longer phase through obstacles. *Placers for campfires won’t disappear into the night when trying to build them. *Heated beefalo won’t go out of their way to aggro walls. *Spider queens no longer give birth to unlimited spiders when they have a combat target. Deprecations: The old world gen and the old research system have been removed. If you have an existing save game that was using the old research system, you will have to build some science machines to unlock your recipes. January 29, 2013 – Progress! You can escape the world by finding Wooden Thing and activating it. You get to keep your inventory, and you cash-out any XP that you have and unlock characters without dying. This is the first step towards story mode. The world that you escape to is no harder than the first, but this will change soon! New Research Method: Under the new research method, you unlock access to tiers of recipes by building research machines. You can unlock a specific recipe by building it near an active machine, after which point you can build it anywhere. Your known recipes last as long as you do - they will travel with you to new worlds if you escape, but you will lose them if you die. There are no more research points or grinding. The science machine is now a bit cheaper to make, and the alchemy engine is a bit more expensive. This is a big change, so we've made it optional for the time being. When you start a new world, you will get to choose between the new research method or the old one. Your progress in the old method is not available in the new method, but will be there if you switch back. We will be phasing out the old method soon, but wanted to introduce the new one carefully. New Character: Wickerbottom The Librarian can be unlocked with XP. She gets a bonus research tier, because she is so smart. New Creatures: *There are Baby Beefalo. You can eat them, if you are a terrible person. *Worm Holes are sprinkled throughout new worlds. I dare you to click on one! *Koalefant, an elusive herbivore that you can hunt. He is hard to find, and harder to catch. He drops Koalefant Trunk and lots of meat. New Craftables: *You can build three types of defensive Walls (Hay Walls, Wood Walls, and Stone Walls). These can be destroyed by monsters, and repaired by you. The AI pathfinding is not done yet but will probably go in the next update, so enjoy confusing the heck out of pigmen while you can. *You can make wooden floor tiles and place them like turf. *You can make a Boomerang and throw it at other creatures. Just be careful when it flies back at you! *You can build a Pitchfork, which takes over turfing duties from the shovel. *You can craft a nice, comfy Breezy Vest. New Other Stuff: *Spider dens produce creep tiles Sticky Webbing that slow down movement. You can dig them up and place them if you like. *Added a better death effect for creatures. *Spline-based Roads look better, and make you walk faster. Balance Changes: *Every new Meat Effigy that you create takes a chunk of your max health. It gets returned when you die, or when you destroy the effigy. *Made Monster Lasagna recipe that shows up when you use too much monster meat in the crock pot. *Cooked / crocked foods inherit spoiledness from their ingredients (with a small bonus). *The "new world gen" is now the default. The old method will soon be deprecated. *Added a character quip when Hounds are approaching. *The Tent no longer swaps characters - it is now acts as a super-powerful bedroll that restores all health and hunger. *Honey Nuggets and Honey Ham spoil a bit faster. Misc Bug fixes: *Birds don't spawn seeds when flying away if there's already seeds nearby. *Tooth Trap can be reset with Right-click. *Beard fountain doesn't... fountain. *Teenbird and Tallbird aggression fixes. *If you die with something in your hand it will drop on the ground instead of disappearing. *Fix for missing Pig King in new world generation. *Fix for hangs in new world generation. *Massive speed up for new world generation. *Fixed bird/wilson animation freak-outs on slower machines. *Darts and poop won't magically accumulate at the world origin. *Berries won't show up in farm plots. January 15, 2013 – Spoiled Rotten *Food spoils over long periods of time. Stale and Spoiled foods are less beneficial. Rotten food is practically inedible, but can be used as fuel or fertilizer. *Health and Hunger values have been re-tuned across the board. Characters have a larger hunger buffer now. *Crock Pot foods are stackable up to 40. *You can build an Ice Box to mitigate spoilage. *New unlockable character: WX-78, a robot who can eat spoiled food with no penalties, and who hates all living things. *Smallbirds grow up to become angsty Teenbirds (Smallish Tallbirds in-game). Teenbirds grow up to be Tallbirds and leave the player. *The mysterious Otto Von Chesterfield (an Eye Bone item that spawn a Chester) can be found in some Marshes, and can be befriended (a new world is needed to find the Eye Bone). *Beefalo travel in proper herds now. Herds regenerate off-screen (currently with adults) *Beefalo herds become agitated when they go into heat, and will chase away the player if they are not wearing a Beefalo Hat. *Beefalo sometimes drop a Beefalo Horn, which can be used to move beefalos around. *The Spiderhat is no longer craftable - the player will just wear the Spider Queen's head directly. It also can't be used to steal Spiders from an existing Queen. *Steam cloud can be disabled (details below) *Camera controls: CTRL+P will freeze the camera in place; CTRL+H will hide the HUD. *Minor tweaks and fixes *Fixed various save/load issues January 16, 2013 - Hotfix Tuning *Health values for a lot of food items are higher! Rejoice! *Default stomach size reduced to 150 *Spoilage happens *slightly* faster overall *Three new crockpot recipes: Honey Nuggets, Meatballs, and Fistfull of Jam *Teenbirds take longer to grow up *Crockpot works a little faster Fixes *Fueled hats shouldn't keep running when you reload. (You'll have to equip and unequip existing hats to reset them) *Tooth trap stays set across save/load *Cooked mandrake doesn't crash when you eat it January 8, 2013 - Turf! *Ground can now be dug up using the Shovel to reveal the bare dirt underneath and creating a Turf item. *Turf items can be placed down on bare dirt tiles to change the biome. *New art for the Rockyland biome. *Minor bug fixes and tuning. January 11, 2013 - Hotfix *Butter Muffin is no longer invisible in the Crock Pot *Items drop from Bee Hives when destroyed by Abigail *Fixed some typos *Fixed Rabbits not respawning from rabbit holes sometimes *Mobs keep their targets between save/loads *Birds render in the Bird Trap again *New items will try to stack into existing Backpack/equipped stacks *Fixed an infinite Mandrake exploit December 19, 2012 – Long Live the Queen! New features *Spider dens have a full life cycle. Tiers are more meaningful, and higher tiered dens will require strategy to overcome. *Spider queens come out of the highest-tier nests to wreak havoc and spread spideryness. *A new type of warrior spider protects high-level dens and the queen. They are resistant to kiting, so a frontal assault is not recommended. *Wilson can build fire darts, and light pretty much every creature on fire. *Wilson can build a spider hat from egg sacks that lets him control spiders. Just be careful when you take it off! *Wilson can build tooth traps and use them for defense or for guilt-free rabbit hunting. *There is a new, experimental map gen algorithm that you can use. It is a work in progress and is largely untested and unbalanced, so you may not live for very long! (Don’t worry, though - the old map gen is still the default!) *Pet Smallbirds will demand food when hungry, and can starve to death. *Wilson can build a warm hat. It... makes something happen. *New "epic fight" and "dawn" music. Tuning *High-level hound attacks are more intense. *Krampus is silent until you reach a certain threshold of naughtiness. *Farming takes longer. *Some fruits and cooked foods are a bit less potent. *Seeds drop less frequently. *The birdcage seed sorter is less reliable. *Pig houses wear out after a certain number of its pigs are killed. *Werepig monster meat threshold increased to 4, werepigs drop normal meat. Fixes *Stuff that falls out of bounds will disappear after a bit. *Most monsters will ignore things that are out of bounds. *Gobblers and Krampus try to avoid getting caught against the edge of the world. *Fireflies drop individually. *Mobs shouldn’t get stuck in sliding animations. December 20, 2012 - Hotfix *Blank out attacks on spiders just after den spawn *Disable pighouse exhaustion (for now) *Warrior spider have somewhat random attack periods (so that they don't pounce you at the same time) *Fewer spiders are released when hitting a nest, and fewer of them are warriors *Warrior spider attacks less frequently, and does less damage *Seeds grow time and drop rates are a bit less nerfed *Fix gold getting stuck on pig king's head *Fix exploding beemine-in-backpack *Treeguards shouldn't spawn invisibly any more December 11, 2012 – Naughty and Nice NEW FEATURES *Krampus will punish you if you are too naughty. *Don’t make the bees angry. *Spider nests are crawling with activity. *Bird and rabbit traps are more animal friendly. *You can build a bird cage. *You can hatch Tallbird eggs to gain a new friend. *Steam client runs at 60 Hz on fast computers. *Game saves on exit. It also auto-saves every morning. *Updated minimap art to make biomes more readable. GENERAL FIXES: *Traps should work properly again. *Dead pigs respawn more slowly *Tweaked the fire fuel values a bit (they were too high after the hot fixes) *Cooked mandrakes actually have effects now. *Tallbird eggs are no longer stackable. FARMS *Farm plots are fully fertilized when they are built *Farm plots have much higher fertilizer capacity (used to be 6, now is 10,20,30) *Manure fertilizes farms more efficiently and speeds crop growth more efficiently DEPLOYING / BUILDING *an unsuccessful deploy will not consume the deployable *chests can be placed closer together *non-colliding deployables can be placed closer together *twigs and grass do not become exhaustible until you transplant them (in existing saves, everything counts as not-yet-transplanted, because I wasn’t tracking this before) *transplanted grass is good for 20 cycles per poop USING GRASS *fillers (other than twigs and petals) can no longer be used in the crock pot *traps can be used 10 times instead of 5 *recipe changes to reduce grass usage: **Trap uses 2 less grass **Bugnet uses 1 less rope **farms cost less manure to make **Golden tools use 2 less gold **Panflute uses 1 less rope **rope uses 1 less grass **papyrus uses 2 less reeds **logsuit uses 2 less rope **spear uses 1 rope instead of 2 grass **strawhat uses 12 grass instead of 25 **beefalo hat, beehat, tophat use no grass **football helmet uses 3 less pigskin, 1 less rope PIGS *pigs don’t eat off the ground as often *pigs don’t eat mandrakes *pigs can be given veggies more often, and will refuse them if you try to do it too often *pig houses take 3 days to rebuild a dead pig *pigs drop either a meat or a pigskin (75%-25% split) *pigs, spider, and hounds can eat pigskins MISC *Axe, pickaxe (and gold equivalents) last a bit longer *Minerhat lasts twice as long *Fire fueling values have been updated December 12, 2012 - Hotfix Bug fixes *Profile saving should work again on Chrome. Unfortunately, there's no way to get back any data that was lost to the bug while it was live. *The 1% phantom trap issue should be fixed. *There is a workaround available for those having trouble starting up with low-memory video cards (see below) Tuning *Krampus comes a little less frequently, and in smaller numbers. *Krampus will start to forgive naughtiness if you aren't naughty for a while. So you can still kill lots of bunnies with impunity if you pace yourself and diversify your food sources. *Krampus will target loose items on the ground before going after chests. *Krampus runs a little slower. November 27, 2012 – The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You *10 more spaces in every chest built *Falling birds, for more opportunities for meat and feathers *Sleeping birds and Jackalopes for more opportunities for meat and feathers *Any kind of trap won't work *Jackalopes are invisible *Need pig skin to build pig houses (Not that bad) *Hounds are now added. They will attack every few days! *Dapper vest added. *Backpack to carry extra things. *Football Helmet to protect your braincase. *Amulet of Resurrection. *Blowdarts. *Bee mines. November 13, 2012 – Enter the Gobbler New features *Character differences! Now it matters who you pick! *Pond fishing *Hammer time - use the hammer to break apart structures *Build and deploy preview interface recipes to discover (5 of them!) *The Gobbler... Tuning and Bug fixes *Graves don't reset when you load *Never-closing chest now closes *Crafting interface doesn't close automatically when you build something *RMB drops deployables *Gold doesn't always drop from rocks *Fire now hurts you if you stand too close! *Max stack size is a little smaller October 2, 2012 - Update *A new unlockable character! *Feeling stabby? You can craft a spear now! (Tools have been made less effective in combat). *Upgradable tools! You can now build extra durable golden tools. *Traps are reusable, but they wear out. *New bedroll item lets you skip through the night. Sleeping on it consumes the bedroll. *The tent now allows you to change your current character. This consumes the tent. *You can remove tree stumps with the shovel. *Tentacles can now be attacked and they can die. *Characters have shadows. Graphical! *Seeds dropped by birds can turn into pumpkins or carrots. *Low level spider dens do not drop egg sacks when they are destroyed. *Meat farming takes longer. *Bees are less aggressive. Their loot drops and combat behavior have also been tuned. *You can build a beekeeper’s hat to protect yourself from bees. Category:Content Category:Supplemental material